Keep holding on
by Becci Potter
Summary: Carolyn har varit kär i Professor Snape så länge hon kan minnas och iår ska hon äntligen ge honom en present, men det visar sig att det inte är hennes paket som hon ger, utan någon annans, som har helt andra avsikter... oneshot R


Jag knackar försiktigt på dörren innan jag sakta öppnar den och går in. Professor Snape sitter vid sitt skrivbord och tittar förvånat på mig.

-Vill du något Carolyn, säger han lite misstänksamt.

Jag tittar lite snappt på stolen framför skrivbordet och med en liten gest visar han att jag ska slå mig ner. Snapes kontor är inte direkt mysigt med stenväggar och robusta trämöbler. Han har inte några kort, tavlor eller annan inredning utom en stor brasa i ena hörnet av rummet. Det är visserligen många bokhyllor och burkar men ingenting personligt. Jag sätter mej sakta ner på trästolen och möter Snapes ögon. Under en kort stund stirrar vi på varandra innan jag viker undan med blicken.

-Vad var det du ville, säger han igen lite irriterat.

-Ohh… , säger jag och rodnar lite, -Det är ju faktiskt julafton och jag har gjort en present till dig, lyckas jag klämma fram innan jag dyker ner i min väska för att leta upp den.

**Snape**

Jag har inte fått en enda julklapp på 26år och så kommer det här.

"_-God jul Severus, säger Lily och ler samtidigt som hon räcker mig ett blå och grön randigt paket. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra men jag tar emot det och stammar fram ett tack samtidigt som jag stirrar på paketet._

_-Blev du inte glad, säger hon besviket._

_-Så klart jag blev, säger jag och tvingar fram ett leende. –Tack så jätte mycket men jag har inte gjort något till dig, säger jag lite generat och möter hennes stora gröna ögon._

_-Det gör ingenting, säger hon och ger mig en lätt puss på kinden innan hon springer bort till Potter som har stått och väntat på henne. Såklart har han säkert gjort nån jätte fin present till henne tänker jag surt innan jag knölar ner paketet i väskan. Det tänker jag öppna när alla är på den där fjantiga julmiddagen. _

_När jag öppnar paketet är det ett stort kort som faller ur och börjar att sjunga Jingel Bells så att det ekar i hela sovsalen, jag trycker fort ihop det och ser att det är en stor ask med chokladgrodor kvar i paketet. Jag öppnar den genast och får ett kort av Melin som jag redan har."_

Det var det enda paket jag någonsin har fått.

**Carolyn**

Försiktigt tar jag upp paketet ur väskan. Jag lyfter på huvudet och ser att Snape tittar in i brasan med en känslolös blick. Jag sätter mig upp och lägger paketet på bordet framför honom. Jag är väldigt nöjd med det, det är grön och blå randigt med en stor silvrig rosett på som jag höll på med i en halvtimme innan jag blev nöjd. Snape stirrar på paketet, men inte känslolöst och kallt utan nästan rört.

-Tack, viskar han utan att släppa paketet med blicken.

-Varsågod, säger jag och går fram till dörren och ska precis öppna den när han säger någonting.

-Vad sa du?, frågar jag och vänder mig om. Men Snape sitter inte vid sin stol längre, faktum är att jag inte ser honom över huvudtaget .

-Hälp mig, hörs då hans röst från andra sidan skrivbordet.

Jag slänger ner min väska på golvet och springer fram till honom. Synen som möter mig är fasansfull.

Snape ligger i en pöl av sitt eget blod som strömmar ut ur alla möjliga hål på kroppen, hans ögon är vilt uppspärrade och han ser på mig med en vädjande blick. Just som jag ska gå fram till honom börjar det att forsa blod ur ett stort jack på hans ena ben och han kvider till. Jag ryggar förskräckt tillbaka och stöter till paketet som är halvt öppnat. Då ser jag, chokladgrodorna som jag lagt dit är inte kvar, istället ligger där ett kuvert och en påse som luktar som Crabbes trolldryck. (villsäga "något" äckligt). Men det får vänta, först måste jag hämta någon lärare som kan hjälpa Snape.

Efter 2 timmar av frågor av Madame Pomfrey och andra lärare kan jag äntligen hämta min väska på Snapes kontor, och ta en närmare titt på "mitt" paket. Jag öppnar försiktigt dörren för att kolla att ingen är där, och smiter sen snappt in och stänger dörren ljudlöst bakom mig. Jag går bort till paketet och tar upp det, lukten har domnat bort lite så jag vågar ta upp brevet. Jag vecklar försiktigt upp det och börjar att läsa:

SNAPE

Det här är en "present" från mig och mina vänner. Antagligen är du ensam då du öppnar detta paket som vår lilla slytherin tjej har lämnat hos dig. Du ska inte skylla någonting på henne för hon vet inte om våran "lilla" förbannelse som vi lagt över påsen som antagligen kommer att göra slut på dig. Du kommer att dö en mycket plågsam död "professor" Snape. Du kommer nämligen att förblöda, helt själv, på ditt fula kontor!!!

/God Jul Harry Potter och co

Jag skrynklar ihop pappret och slänger det i papperskorgen innan jag plockar upp min väska och bejer mig mot Gryffinors uppehållsrum. Det här ska "Harry Potter och vänner" allt få ångra tänker jag belåtet….


End file.
